


Poisonous

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 1. Poisonous: includes poison.





	Poisonous

“H— _Fuck._ ”

 

“Stop moving.”

 

“It kriffing itches!”

 

“Rey. It’s going to itch more if you don’t stop moving. Stay still before the poison sets in.”

 

Rey groans and throws her head back, letting Ben work on her thigh. She _hates_ this planet with a passion, and falling onto an, apparently poisonous, spiky indigo plant had just been the perfect way to end the trip.

 

Ben focuses on pulling the small prickles out with the Force, a soft frown crossing his features.

 

“Do you trust me to heal this with the Force?” He asks, honest. Rey holds his gaze. Then nods.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
